Devices with touch-sensitive displays or input devices may respond to user commands received via one or two touch points or other contact points (“contact points”). Determining intended input and/or commands from one or two contact points can be challenging for several reasons. For example, movements of a single contact point may be difficult to interpret as there may be no reference point associated with the movement. A movement of a contact point in a substantially straight line may be caused by a stray contact, by an intended straight line, by an intended curved line, and/or other inputs. Similarly, movements of two touch points can suffer from diminished accuracy for the same reasons.
Another challenge faced by implementing touch controls is that some user interfaces such as smart phones, tablet computers, and the like, often provide a limited amount of display and/or input device real estate. Thus, compact devices that support touch-based interactions with users often are limited to simple gestures such as pinches, swipes, flicks, and the like. Because of the limited real estate available on these devices, a multi-touch command may not be properly interpreted because a finger or fingers of a user may lose contact with a touch-sensitive device due to space limitations or for other reasons.
Human beings often interact with physical switches or other controls using all available digits for added control, accuracy, and/or strength. For example, a human may use all five fingers of a hand to open a door knob, notwithstanding an ability to open a door knob with one or two fingers, due to an increased level of control and strength that may be gained by using all five fingers. As such, using more than two fingers to implement commands on touch-sensitive devices can enhance a user's sense of control and precision, though such control and/or precision may not be necessary and/or may not be measured by the input device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.